


【华福/大侦探福尔摩斯】第一次总是状况百出

by nuomimiqituantuanzi



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomimiqituantuanzi/pseuds/nuomimiqituantuanzi





	【华福/大侦探福尔摩斯】第一次总是状况百出

据我所知，Holmes非常怕痒。

鉴于他连自己的帽子歪下来碰到耳朵这种事情都会被吓一跳，我能够合理地猜测他小时候大概从未参与过孩子们之间诸如挠痒痒的这类游戏。事实上，Gladston舔他手心他都受不了。

我从来惊讶于他身上这种不合理的地方，我的那位朋友显然对疼痛的接受程度比“痒”这种感觉要高的多。要我说，当初莫里亚蒂就不应该拿铁钩穿透他的肩膀挂起来，弄只驴子再在他的脚底板涂点蜂蜜，事情会容易的多。

“别……动！”

请注意我现在的高难度动作，朋友们。我的膝盖紧紧夹着Holmes的身体，左手手指勾到了他肩膀上的衣服，几乎使出了全身的力气才勉强按住他每一块扭动的肌肉。

不要误会，我不是一个粗暴的人。只是如果不这么做的话，我的手指会在他的直肠里被扭断。

“Holmes...”

我汗流浃背，外加气喘吁吁。我已经快要被他两条越收越紧的大腿给勒死了。

“你到底想不想做这个？不想的话就让我把手指拿出来。”

我试着直了直身子，吃到了一嘴墙灰。我的食指和中指依然处于他湿润温暖的甬道中，丝毫无法动弹。我听见了Holmes的呼吸声，断断续续的，像一簇火星，使得这个狭小的房间变得更加憋闷。

我们正在一个简易双人床的下铺。这里灰尘弥漫，拥挤不堪，是我们今晚借宿的农家。对着门的地方开了个小窗，白天的时候可以看到干草堆的一角。而如果你在上铺睡下，就必须得平躺着，连呼吸都不能放大了，不然你的鼻子尖就会撞到天花板。

正因如此，我才和Holmes一起睡在了下面。我们一路追到了诺伍德，案子也接近尾声。今晚虽然条件糟糕了一点，但是难得可以放松一下。我发誓我没有往任何奇怪的地方想，虽然我们的确没做过，但我还是觉得这种事要慢慢来。主要是因为Holmes从来没有表现过那方面的倾向，这让我怀疑他是不是不想做到最后一步，或者说，知不知道还有最后一步。

但是刚入夜我们还是滚在了一起，因为这样的夜晚，不做点什么事就简直太浪费了。就因为妻子谋杀情夫这档子事，我们已经有大概半个月没有碰过彼此了。

我侧着身，在粗糙纠结的被子里摸索了好久，才把手探进他的裤子。那儿被顶起来的布料已经湿了一小块——我从来不明白接吻对Holmes到底有什么魔力。

我不常为他做这个，动作起来挺别扭的。给他人手淫的要点在于你要在他的身后，这样可以当做你在给自己弄。不过我不喜欢这个姿势。

Holmes流下来的前液为我湿润了手掌，这样我可以更好地施展自己的技巧。我轻柔地撸动包皮，小幅度地抖动，然后状似不经意地碰到头部。我立即听到了我的侦探发出了一声惊讶的、但是充满愉悦的喘息。

但是我看不到他的表情。

我只有靠想象，窗外的月光是挺亮的。我可以看到他微微颤抖的背部，就在刚才，我非常无理地把他的衣服褪到了脖子那儿。现在我可以看到他整个光裸的背部，包括绷紧的肌肉、光滑的皮肤、脊柱清晰可见的一个个凸起，到了尾椎那儿突然凹陷，一个无比美妙的阴影，然后没入他仍然半挂在屁股上的内裤。我从下往上开始数那些凸起，数一下动一下。我的侦探配合着发出些最为动人的呻吟，数了十九下，我停下了。

Holmes还没射，他只是快到了。你懂吗？一个濒临爆发的临界点，我能感觉的到，他的大腿肌肉绷紧了，呼吸急促。只要再一下，一小下，我就可以赐予他高潮，但是我没有。

我的侦探懊恼地叫了一声，我捂住他的嘴巴。

“你叫的太大声了，Holmes.”

我的阴茎仍然嵌在他的臀缝里，隔着一层火热的布料，这对我们两个来说都不好受。

“做下去，Watson.”

他难耐地扭动了一下，像一只脱水的鱼。我清晰地感受到有两团饱满的肉弹动了一下，这让我的东西陷得更深了。我惊讶极了，握住Holmes满是汗水的手，费力地在这个局促的空间里撑起身子。

“你想让我这样做？”

我啃咬他的脖子，舔食上面细密的汗珠。我做这些的时候故意放缓了节奏，力道或轻或重，分散我的侦探的注意力。然后我猝不及防地转变了攻势，含住他一边的乳头，放在牙尖细细研磨，Holmes立即尖叫出声。

“是的是的！请、请做下去！”

他一面伸手试图推开我，一面把胸口向上挺。腰部颤巍巍的，整个身子绷成了一条线。

他是真的怕痒。

我放过了那个被我玩的红肿挺立的小东西，仅仅是嘴巴，我用两根手指夹住它向上拉扯，满意地听到Holmes的惊呼。他委屈地喘着气推开我，试图挺腰，想把他完全勃起、并且硬的滴水的分身送到我的手上。

我无视了他的小动作，暂时直起身，摸出那个一直被我放在内衣口袋里的小瓶子。我一边吻他，叫他放松，一直手按住他懵懵懂懂折起来的双腿，另一只手将润滑送到他下面。

事情就是这么坏的。Holmes发出噎到的一声，接着开始剧烈挣扎，我费了九牛二虎之力才制住他，没让他伤到自己，也没让我的手指在他的直肠里扭断。

在诡异的安静中，我感受到Holmes的身体慢慢松弛了下来，接着是我的喘息大过了他的喘息。

“你要继续吗？”

我再次问了一遍。说话的同时我试着把手指往外抽了一点，立即被Holmes受惊般的夹住了。

他的眼睛睁的很大，上衣因为我的缘故散开在两边，胸口上残留着牙印，屁股里还塞着我的两根手指。他惊惧不定地喘息了几口，把跑进嘴巴里的几根头发吐了出来，然后用力地点了点头。

好吧。我表示，然后把他的膝盖压到胸口，使他的臀部呈现出一个向上的高度。我缓慢推进手指，同时转动着按压肠壁。我是个医生，对我来说这不是什么难事，前列腺就在它该在的地方。我试探性地刮蹭了一下，便感觉湿热的肠肉受惊般紧紧地把我的手指吸住了。战栗就像是水波一样从Holmes的尾椎开始扩散，他剧烈地抖了一下，接着连牙齿都开始打战。

他像是冷极了的人一样打着寒颤，发出呜咽的声音，挪动着屁股试图向后躲——他没有地方可以躲，后面就是冷硬的墙壁。而我旋转着手指，将润滑液推入，持续而稳定地攻击着那个地方。恶意地按压、撞击，叉开手指，将他搅的松软而潮湿。

有那么一滴液体，从他挺立的阴茎头部缝隙中完整地滴落，滑进那些卷曲的黑色毛发中。Holmes发出粗哑绵长的呻吟，用手扣住后面的木板，床架发出咯吱咯吱的声音。他满脸泪水，睫毛湿润，棕发又卷又湿，黏在他的脖子两边，然后问我。

“……这是什么？”

一小股温热的液体突然流出，从我的指根一直滑到手掌。我重新调整了姿势，抽出手，将他往上提了一下。没料想脑袋一下子撞到了头顶的床板，顿时纷纷扬扬落下好多灰尘和木屑。有一些落进了我的眼睛里，让我不停流泪，我连忙伸手去揉，突然想起来好像是我刚才碰过Holmes的那只手。

我直接全部进入，俯下身吻他，以此期待我能至少堵住一些他的尖叫。Holmes在呼吸的间隙中破碎地呻吟，他伸手抓住我的肩膀，还是小幅度地挣扎，呜咽着一些我听不懂的东西。

“你在干什么？”

他说。

这张年代久远的床危险地摇晃了起来，我开始动作，一下又一下地推进，撞开那两团软绵绵的肉。侦探就得拥有一个这样的屁股，圆润饱满，就算平常被束缚在宽大的衣物中，也掩盖不了挺翘的形状。它可以转移罪犯们的注意力。

我的手指摸到他滑腻的大腿根部，揉弄了一下。那儿分不清是汗水还是从穴口溢出的液体，黏糊糊湿漉漉的。我轻轻拉扯了一下他浓密卷曲的毛发，它们极其乖巧地挠动着我的手心。我抓住他的阴茎，Holmes尖叫了一声向后仰去。他的脑袋狠狠地磕在了后面的床板，造成了一声史无前例的、巨大的声响。

我猛的扑到了他身上，手忙脚乱的拉起被子把我们两个盖住。紧接着是一阵令人窒息的寂静，我们俩都被吓傻了，一动都不敢动。我僵硬地杵在Holmes的身体里，还没来得及退出来。

周围依旧很安静，只有老鼠在我们床下窸窸窣窣爬动的声音，想必农场主和他的妻子睡的很熟。

我慢慢地、慢慢地动了一下，往下摸了摸。

“你射了吗？”

我问。我所在的位置完全挡住了仅有的一点月光，根本什么都看不到，我摸到了一些湿答答的不确定的东西。

“......呃，可能？”

他结结巴巴地回答。很快因为我抓住他分身的动作而哽了一声，我掂了掂他的两个囊袋，然后捋开皱褶，琢磨着他的说法大概不对。Holmes不顾一切地想往底下钻。他扭个不停，身子滑溜溜的像条鱼。我冷静异常地控制住他，把他一点一点地往我快要滑出来的的阴茎上摁。进去的时候，咕吱的水声显得尤为清晰。Holmes倒抽一口凉气。

他的脸颊湿漉漉的，全是泪水。整个人敏感又颤抖，随着我的动作不断发出闷在嗓子里的，甜腻又嘶哑的呼号。

“噢，噢，噢……”

他喊道。声调一声比一声高，后面说了些什么我没听清，大概是“女王万岁”一类的胡言乱语。我加快抽送的动作，手指在他毛绒绒的头发里收紧，喘着粗气，全身整装待发。Holmes挂在我身后的脚趾都蜷缩起来了，他的大腿肌肉颤抖，高潮像一次小小的死亡经历那样击中了他。

他依旧向后倒去，腰线紧紧绷着，像一把弓，就这样保持了好几十秒才重重落下。他的吐息潮湿而绵长，像破旧的小提琴发出的声音。我握住他的髋骨，用力地抽送了几下，也释放在了他的体内。

我爬起来想摸摸他的脸，来个温柔的事后拥抱。Holmes 却一下子躲开了我的手，然后背过身，头朝下趴在了床上。我看见他的手指绞住了那张薄薄的床单，肩膀颤抖，时不时还有细微的啜泣的声音漏出。

我僵在原地，迷惑不解。来来回回把所有的事情都想了一遍，Holmes过程中的表情，他最开始的请求，还有语气，渐渐的，一个可怕的事实浮现在我的脑子里。

他也许根本就不是在请求那个，哦老天——他没准根本不知道还能这么干！

“天哪，Holmes.”

我惊讶极了，也后悔极了。我推了推他，他仍然置若罔闻地埋在在枕头里，一抽一抽地哭泣。

“对不起——天哪，我很抱歉。”

我不知道该说什么，只有手足无措地在那儿，轻轻拍打着他的脊背，试图道歉。

过了一会儿，我动作轻缓地将他翻了过来，Holmes的眼睛红红的，嘴唇潮湿颤抖，还在无声地流泪。他湿漉漉的睫毛黏在一起，变成了橱窗里带着香气的布偶脸上那种粗糙的画儿。他睁开眼睛看了看，双手抱住我，然后抽了抽鼻子，小声地说。

“再来一次。”


End file.
